Solangelo OneShot
by Shadow Night of the Hawk
Summary: It is exactly what the title suggests, and very, very cheesy - it was rather late when I wrote it. Contains death!


Will lay there with his head in my lap. The smooth liquid dripping from his forehead seeped easily into my black jeans, only succeeding in making them darker.

I could feel his life force disappearing, and with his last breath Will whispered something that would stay in his mind forever. As his life force left him, I sat there crying my eyes out. Lou Ellen tried to pull me away from him, pull me to safety, but I wouldn't leave his side. I couldn't leave his side. All I could think was that if I did die, at least I would be with him.

My cold hands caressed Will's limp body as I stared into his lifeless eyes.

A dark aura surrounded my body, and I felt two presences around me. The battle froze as I saw two men arguing. The blonde looked almost a normal teenager, but I had seen him too many times to forget he wasn't normal. Will's father was arguing heatedly with the black-haired King of the Underworld standing before me.

"Uncle, please, please let my boy live. If he goes, you know how the boy will react." Apollo pleaded with Hades. I was shocked with Apollo's courage; my father could be terrifying in his dark robes, twisted with the faces of every claimed soul in the Underworld, embroidered with the screams of the Fields of Punishment, and the younger boy, in his jeans and plain T-Shirt should have been afraid, but I know how he feels. I would tackle my father to the ground if I thought it would help in any way.

"I told you it is out of my hands." This is when I realised I was peering into their lives, they couldn't see me, nor did they know I was there. "The fates have given the chance for the boy to mend the string, a chance to change fate, a once in an eternity event, but the option won't be available for long. I hope he knows he has this chance."

What was Hades talking about? A chance to change fate? Will. This must be why they are having a mildly civil conversation with each other. Apollo wants his son back, and father wants me to be happy, this must be why I can see them. But, how do I change Will's fate?

For some reason Cupid's words rang inside my head. _At least you've_ faced _it now. That's the only way to conquer me._ To conquer love, you must face it. That might be the only way to get Will back.

For months I had shied away from Will, for fear of getting hurt. Sure, I was over Percy, it was just a phase, and it would never have worked out, he was in love with Annabeth, who loved him deeply. Since my revelation to Percy, I felt clearer around him, and realised how stupid I was, and it would probably be easier to like someone who could like you back.

I shadow travelled down to the Underworld. BIG mistake. The dizziness followed me swiftly, as did the fatigue, but I would not let it stop me. I pulled through the obstacles and smashed into the throne room in my father's palace. I asked my father where Will would be right now. I sprinted to the dock, where Charon leaves his boat between visits. The boat wasn't there, meaning Will probably wasn't there yet, but I saw a beam of light from the distance, the boat coming at high speed towards me.

I saw Will near the helm, looking more depressed than most. I was shocked at my Will's slumped form, the lifelessness in him seemed unnatural, almost like me. That's when I realised there are two different types of perfect couples; some are exactly the same, with the same characteristics and are perfect for each other in that way, while some are opposites, designed to attract, light and dark, life and death. Percy and Annabeth are the former, perfect for each other in every way. Will and I must be the latter, those who fill where the other cannot. Light and Dark.

As Will stepped off the boat, he finally glanced upwards, meeting my eyes. The life flowing through him shone slightly, filling me with hope. This might work. Just remember. Love is the key. Love.

"I love you too." I whispered before Will plunged his lips against mine.

For my first kiss I don't think it went too badly, but it isn't like I have and experience to judge it against.

"Took you damn long enough." Will chuckled to me as I felt Will's life force returning, the Fates rewinding his thread of life.

To prevent myself from sounding too cheesy, or stereotypical I will leave the story there. As you know Luke, Zoë, we did live - Happily. Ever. After.

"You liked my Dad?" Zoë Jackson looked at me as if I told her she was getting married to little Atlas Valdez.


End file.
